Red Is All You See In Me
by CandyDrippinLikeWater
Summary: Angelina Durless Is In Love. But It doesn't Go The Way She'd Hope.  AngelinaXVincent RachelXVincent


Red Is All You See In Me

Everything is Red.

Everything has to be Red.

She wouldn't Allow Anything Else.

"Angelina," Rachel Durless peeked through the crack in the door , "Earl Phantomphive is here." she smiled.

"I'll be out in the second..." Angelina brushed her beautiful long red hair.

She hated her red hair. But _he _didn't. _He _loved her red hair. He always told her. She eventually began to cherish it. A gift from her father.

She always wore her favorie Red dress when _he _came to visit.

"_Good evening, Earl Phantomphive_" She practiced her greetings while walking slowly down the stairs "No, that never do... _Hello Vincet, nice wheather we're having, _No, that's absurd. _Oh, why hellooo there, Earl!_ No, too obvious..." She put her red-gloved hand to her chin thinking waaay to hard.

She began walking too fast and soon afterward she stepped on her dress _fligging _her across the room "GAAAAGH! /" She met a soft landing. A pillow maybe? No... could it be...?

"Are you alright?" she looked up to meet the gentle eyes of the handsome, well dressed Vincent Phantomhive.

She quickly jumped away from him as even her face turned that certain bright color matching her dress.

"I-I'm fine! Thank you very much for catching me!"

"My pleasure. You seem to be day dreaming alot. It was also the cause of your fall." Vincent smiled placing his hands in his pocket.

"H-how did you know?" Angelina didn't know what to say. She had been planning for a polite well mannered greetings but instead she had fallen on him. How embarassing.

"You're father brought me up here, he had some business to attend to in the other room so I stayed here when I noticed you mummbling to yourself then your foot got caught in your beautiful dress."

"... Which sent me flying into your arms..."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said then I fell! Yeah... Um, Thank you, again..." She squeezed her right elbow with her left hand and stared at the floor. She felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. "I see you've gotten use to liking you're hair."

He noticed. He really noticed! She was extremely happy. "Y-yes... I took your word, Earl. You've made me happy with my hair-color. I thank you very much!"

"I'm glad!" He laughed.

She felt them getting closer and soon they'd be very close.

"Vincent!"

Angelina heard that voice cry out for her man. She became angry very fast. _She just ruined my moment!_ but she couldn't hate her. She was her sister and she loved her very much.

Vincent let go of Angelina "Rachel! How are you?" he said cheerfully. He seemed much happier with Rachel.

"Earl..." Angelina whispered to herself as she watched Vincent and Rachel hug.

Rachel looked over at Angelina "Why didn't you wait for me, Angie?"

"I, uh, well, you see," Angelina stuttered.

"We met unexpectedly." Vincent explained.

"Yeah..."

"Angelina, will you meet us in the living room in a couple minutes? I have something to tell you."

"Huh? Um, yeah, sure, why not? I had to go anyway..."

"Go where?"

"To.. uh, the gardener! Yeah, that's right... I'll see you later!"

Angelina ran towards the garden leaving Rachel and Vincent standing in confusion.

Later on Angelina was called to the living room where she spotted Rachel and Vincent sitting very close to eachother, holding hands "Angelina, I have some wonderful news!"

That's all Angelina needed to hear. She new _**exactly**_ what Rachel was going to say.

"We're getting married!"

Those three dreadful words. Angelina felt her heart rip into two. She stood ther speechless. Not a single word did she speak.

"The wedding will be tomorow!"

_Stop it! Just stop it!_

"I want you to be at the very front row! You're very special to us, right Vincent?"

_Make it stop! Please!_

"Well, Angelina?"

"H-huh? Oh, yes, of course... why not...?"

"Great!" Rachel gave her fiance a sweet kiss befor skipping into the hallway "I'm going to try on my wedding dress!"

_**OF COURSE **_ he loved Rachel. She was blonde, blue-eyed, sweet, kind, and playful. How could he _**NOT **_ choose her over Angelina?

_But her hair... it isn't red like mines! He loves my red hair! But maybe that's loves Rachel for the fact that her hair ISN'T red but blonde! That's why he chose her over me!_

Still, Angelina couldn't bring herself to hate him... or her.

It was the day of their wedding. And of course, Angelina wore Red. She stood out so much. She watched as the man she loved and as her beloved sister di their vows. She could already see their child.

He'd be cute, like his mother. Kind like his father. Gentle like his mother. And Strong like his father.

The wedding went on and Anglelina stood by herself as everyone dance. "Isn't this wedding beautiful?" they'd ask her. and she'd answer blanly "Gorgeous." She stared out the window. Cursing her own life. She became a doctorfor the only purpose to cure her sister's asthma. She loved her sister. She loved _him._

She heard footsteps walking towards her but didn't dare look at him. But she finally did when she made her statement.

"Angelina-"

"**Please**. It's _**Madam Red.**_"


End file.
